You and I
by RandomizedCustomized
Summary: They've always felt the same way, they just haven't known until now. What will happen when they realize they're made for each other? Rated T for possible use of improper language in later chapters. I own nothing exept the plot!


Hi, everyone! :)  
>I don't really know if this is a good idea, or if I just shouldn't publish this new story..<br>My computer is still at service, so I've used my other pc, from what I think has to early stone age, to write this. I've only written this first chapter to see if you like it or not, and if you like it I might continue writing chapters for it when I get my mac back :)  
>But to hear your opinion, you'll have to give me your reviews, and I've decided that if I reach a certain number of reviews.. let's say five, then I'll consider writing more :)<br>As any other author, I'm always looking for constructive criticism.

In this story, I've made Wood only one year older than Hermione.. just to make it easier to write the story, and I'd also like to inform you about the possibility that the "dorm-rule" will be given a shit in in the later chapters :)  
><span>Enjoy and please review!<span>**  
><strong> 

**Chapter 1  
>Unexpected company and butterflies<strong>

Hermione was sitting in the library, as usual.  
>It was late Friday night, and she just had to finish up the paper she was going to hand in to professor McGonagall the following Monday.<br>She was so tired, she had nearly fallen asleep during the last two lines of the paper, and really had a hard time concentrating on keeping herself together.  
>As she wrote the last word and took the last sip of pumpkin tea from her cup, she heard something move behind her.<br>She turned around, but there were no one to see.  
>She though it was odd, 'cause Madame Pinch had left about an hour ago, and told her to lock the doors when she went to bed, so there was only her.<br>Of course, someone could have snuck in as she was lost in her own thoughts, writing.  
>She turned back to her paper, and read it once to herself, before she put her books and quills together and stood up from the bench. She nearly dropped it all when she heard a voice say:<br>"Good evening...»  
>"Oh God, Oliver! You nearly scared the crap out of me!", she burst out, and squeezed the books tighter against her stomach as she said it and started breathing normally again.<br>"I'm sorry, I know, I know.. I could have coughed, or dropped some books for you to notice me..", he said and walked closer to her, "But it was just so.. magical to see you sitting here alone, totally lost in your own thoughts while working".

He was now standing less than one foot away from her, and as he smiled at her she could feel her knees getting weaker, and her grip around the books loosened.  
>She looked up and met his dark blue eyes, and as they looked into her golden brown, she couldn't help but smile.<br>She'd liked Oliver as long as she could remember.  
>Yeah - liked. But in the past year, the "liking" had grown into some sort of.. crush, as the other girls preferred to call it, and the worst about it all was that she thought he knew it.<br>He was the keeper on the Gryffindor quidditch-team, and the only reason (besides Harry) that made Hermione want to watch Gryffindor's quidditch matches.  
>He was handsome and - to Hermione's surprise - nice.<br>She'd thought he'd be one of those "hey-look-at-me-I'm-better-than-you"-guys the first time she heard of him when she first arrived at Hogwarts five years ago, but from the moment he spoke to her she'd known he wasn't like that at all.

"So.. what exactly were you writing?", Oliver suddenly asked and nodded at her books.  
>"What? Oh, just a paper in transfiguration..", Hermione replied, and finally managed to disconnect her look from his.<br>"Aha", he said as they began to walk towards the doors.  
>They said nothing, and both of them just stared right in front of themselves, Oliver with his hands hanging limply by his sides. When they finally reached the doors, Hermione tried to fetch the keys from one of the pockets on her robes while holding her books, all at once.<br>"Here, let me hold those for you", Oliver said and took her books.  
>"Thanks", she said and gave him a shy smile, which he returned.<br>"So.. how's your fifth year at Hogwarts?", he asked as Hermione locked the doors and they continued strolling down the hallway, him still carrying her books.  
>"Well, it's alright.. a lot of subjects, and a lot of things to concentrate on, but fine.. really"<br>"You'll do just fine", he said and smiled as he looked down at her.

He was taller than her, no doubt about that.  
>He'd always been like that – taller than most of his friends, even Fred and George – but it sometimes turned out to be in his favor when it came to quidditch.<br>There was nothing in the world he cared more about, than that sport. Nothing, at all.  
>Quidditch meant the world to him, and it was more important than any girlfriend he'd ever had.<br>Well, he wasn't really known for having had a long list of relationships, but the girls tended to bat their eyes and twirl their hair every time he walked past them on his way to class or in the Great Hall.  
>He didn't really understand why, and it sometimes annoyed him to death, 'cause he wasn't like that.<br>He wasn't like the muggle jocks, who needed a girls attention all the time to feel good about themselves.

"Oliver..?", he suddenly heard Hermione say, as she waved her hand in front of his face, laughing.  
>"Uhm, what? Oh yeah, I wasn't really listening, was I?"<br>"No, not at all", she said and giggled, then wanted to slap her self.  
>She couldn't start acting like all the other girls around him.<br>No, she would not turn into one of those giggly, hair-twirling.. bimbos, no way!  
>"You should do that more often, Granger", he said and looked down at her once again.<br>"What, Wood?", she replied.  
>"Laugh", he said with his thick Scottish accent.<br>She just couldn't help it, and smiled.  
>"You really think I don't laugh enough?", she teased.<br>"No, and besides", he said, "you're a lot prettier when you smile".

It felt like her stomach exploded, and that thousands and thousands of butterflies were flying around like crazy in there. He'd called her pretty.  
>"Y-you really think so..?", she asked, and then wanted to slap herself, but this time she actually did it.<br>"Why'd you slap yourself?", he asked and laughed, "Of course, I don't say things like that to a girl, not meaning it", he put his hands in front of himself, as in defense.  
>"Oh, well.. than thank you", Hermione replied, and once again gave him one of her shy smiles.<p>

As they walked into the common room, the whole room went silent and everyone turned their heads to look at them.  
>"Uhm, well.. this was kind of akward.."<br>"Walking in with me, or making the room totally silent?", Hermione whispered back.  
>"The last one, as a cause of the first one I think..", he replied silently and chuckled.<br>"Well then, thank you for carrying my books all the way up here", Hermione said and smiled at him, this time a real and not quite so shy smile, "If you don't mind, I will be going to bed now".  
>"No problem", he replied and gave Hermione her books, "Sleep tight", he said as the room again started buzzing because of the student's conversations, and Hermione turned halfway up the stairs to meet his smile and return it with a soft laughter.<p> 


End file.
